The Devil's Side
by That one Mudkip
Summary: "Y-You can't be serious!" She stammered, her cheeks starting to flush a little. But I was dead serious. I couldn't hide it anymore. I smirked and leaned in as I pressed my lips against hers." Sometimes hearing one side of the story isn't enough. So here's the other side to the story... *FINISHED*
1. Old beginnings

**So! A new story! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 1- Old beginnings

The thought of love never came to mind when I first met _Crystal_. In fact, the thought of loving anyone was absolutely pointless and ridiculous to me.

It had been, what, two years ever since I took control of this body? Despite being "The Malevolent One", I wouldn't necessarily call myself the "bully". Apparently everyone got the memo about Mike's little "problem", since about 99% of everyone constantly teased him for it. But I wouldn't exactly consider myself the victim either. That's Crystal's job.

The day we met. How could I forget such a day?

"You're such a loser!" The main "bully" (A/N: Geez, I used a LOT of quotation marks here...), whom I held no interest in learning his name, taunted.

"Freak!" Another one added. Their words did nothing against me, in fact, I would have burst out laughing if a certain someone hadn't entered the scene.

"What's you're deal?!" This voice wasn't a high, prissy voice unlike most girls. It came from a tall girl with long black hair and round glasses around her dark brown eyes. _What in the world...? What is this little nerd doing?_

"Ooh, look! It's Pokemon trainer Pisstal! What's she gonna do, use her Pikachu on me?" The girl seemed to be unfazed by this comment.

"It's _Crystal_, thank you very much," The girl replied. _Crystal, huh? _"And seriously, do you guys not have a life if all ya do is make fun of this guy? I thought you could afford a Wii!" Is that the best she can pull? The lame excuse for an insult seemed to be enough to infuriate this guy.

"Looks like someone has a crush here, eh guys?" I swear, they are nothing but a bunch of idiots.

"Really. Have you ever considered the fact that you're a brain short of a person?" Crystal asked flatly. Again, this girl came up with the worst insults. She dodged some punches and made another snarky remark. Somehow, that was enough to make him and the rest of the peons go away. She extended her left arm out, probably to help me up. I gladly took it, placing a tight grip on her wrist, my nails digging into her flesh.

"Owowowowowowow!" She exclaimed. "R-Relax! I-I'm not here to make fun of you! So please don't mercilessly kill me!" I got to my feet, my black eyes glaring right into her wide-eyed brown ones.

"Then what do you want?" I asked. "Fragile girls like you shouldn't hang around people they don't know. They could get seriously hurt."

"O-Okay, 1. I-I'm not fragile," she told me, her voice shaky. Sure. "A-And 2. I-I just came here to h-help!"

"Help huh?" I muttered to myself. _Why didn't she say so? There is so much she can do to help. _I dropped the grip on her wrist. "Well, thanks."

"I-I'm Crystal," She said, checking out her newly injured wrist.

"I'm Mal, _Crystal_," I answered mischievously.

"W-Well, thanks for telling me that," Crystal responded, obviously scared. "W-Why were they making fun of you?" Looks she didn't get the news.

"Why would they not?" I growled. "I've got-" My voice got cut off because one of the other personalities took control. I have to have a chat with them sometime. "I've got Multiple Personality Disorder." I snapped without hesitation when I regained control. She seemed to ease up a little.

"Cool," She complimented. _Hm... About that help..._

"You know, since you helped me, I should return the favor," I said viciously. Crystal's eyes widened and started to back away slowly. I grabbed her shoulder tightly and placed a knife under her lip.

"Don't move," I ordered as I began to dig the knife into her skin. Tears started to fall down her eyes as she screamed in pain, begging me to stop, but I just covered her mouth and kept cutting her with my knife. She let out a couple muffled screams, but eventually she shut up. I finally pulled the now blood-tipped knife out of her flesh, and she fell to her knees. Blood spilled into her hand and onto the ground.

"J-Just kill me, why don't you," she sobbed. I smirked.

"Now why would I do any more harm to a _beauty _like you?" I asked smugly and walked off, whistling. Now about that chat with the other personalities...

**So basically the plot for this story is Mal's side of the story, y'know, his thoughts and reasons behind his actions. Hope you thought I did a good job on this first chapter. Who knew writing sadistic, evil thoughts could be so hard... Anyways, hope ya liked this chapter and review if ya want!**

**-Mudkip**


	2. A heart-to-heartless chat

**No school today, so a second chapter is now up (snow in March rocks)! Enjoy, readers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

Chapter 2- A heart-to-heartless chat

I landed back into my (Mike's, our's, whatever) subconscious, and just like I thought, all five personalites were still there.

"Uh, hey Mal! What brings you back 'ere again?" Vito, the most annoying personality of them all (no wait, scratch that- they're ALL equally annoying), greeted me when he noticed me.

"Oh, nothing. I just came here for a chat," I replied coolly. "You know, since we haven't talked for a while."

"For two years, Mal!" Mike, the former owner of the body exclaimed. "Except the very few times you've let us out-" I cut him off.

"And that's exactly what I wanted to talk about," I interrupted. "I actually have a job for all of you- I don't want ANY of you taking control from now on. Got it?"

"A-And vhat might be ze reason?" Svetlana asked nervously. "Iz it because ov zat girl you just met?" How do they know about that?! Argh, the one who must have taken control back then must have told the others! Apparently the others took this as a chance to gain the upper hand.

"You're afraid one of us might steal her from ya?" Vito said. "No offense, but that girl ain't my type. But then again, who can resist the Vito?" Idiot.

"Yeah, ya wiley dingo. Ya think we might scare the Shiela off?" Manitoba questioned. "'Cause that's not exactly my bowl of rice." I glared at all of them (Manitoba and Vito specifically) and said-

"No, I'm not afraid you'll scare her. That's _my _job. I just don't want you to get in the way." Their eyes widened, but Mike took a bold step closer to me.

"We have every right to leave this subconscious whenever we want to. How can you stop us?" Mike challenged. I chuckled a little.

"Oh, I guess you're right Mikey. I can't stop you from taking control. That's why..." I snapped my fingers, and chains appeared out of nowhere, locking them at each of their ankles. "I have those to keep you still."

"You're crazy, ya know that, you whippersnapper?!" Chester cried. "Why, back in my day-"

"I don't care. Now if you excuse me, I have a little girl to make miserable." And I walked off, whistling the same tune as usual, regaining control of this body.

No one was getting out now. And now I had little Crystal to torture all to myself.

Perfect.

**Like I said before- Writing sadistic, evil thoughts are haaaard! Two chapters are the most you'll get today, sorry. I just started the story! But anyways, I hope you liked these first two chapters and I'll be sure to update soon! Review if ya want (if you don't, that's fine)!**

**-Mudkip**


	3. Ranting

**New chapter now up! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

Chapter 3- Ranting

Approximately 3 months or so had passed ever since I gave Crystal the "souvenir" to remember me by. Like I thought, the cut turned into a scar, but I unintentionally attracted bullies to her. The way she defended herself against the others was actually quite amusing. I also noticed a white watch now covering her left wrist, the one I had heavily bruised and probably scarred.

"Hey, watcha got there on your lip, Pisstal?" One guy teased, mocking sympathy and interest. Crystal glared furiously at him, her eyes burning with anger and annoyance.

"Battle scars. Something I earned myself, and something I'm not afraid to give to you," she growled as she stormed off. _Impressive... Perhaps I should talk to her sometime soon..._

A week later, I waited in an alley for Crystal to pass by. When she finally did, I grabbed her wrist and dragged her into the alley. A look of surprise and slight fear passed through her eyes but when she noticed me, her eyes narrowed and she scowled.

"Oh, boy. It's you. I just couldn't wait to be with your sunshiny, child-safe personality again!" She muttered.

"Actually that would be my other personality, Mike," I corrected. She huffed and got to her feet.

"I don't care. I was being sarcastic, _genius_," she mumbled as she walked out of the alley. Where does she think she's going? I followed her out of the alley, and that seemed to get on her nerves. She turned around, her brown eyes blazing with rage.

"What do you want?!" She exclaimed. "Care to stab me again?!" I smirked. I don't necessarily go around stabbing people.

"Someone's angry," I noted, my voice calm and playful. That made her REALLY POed.

"Why wouldn't I be?!" She then starts ranting about how I stabbed her for no apparent reason after she helped me, blah blah blah (A/N: Made an agreement with someone to not have any more profanity in my stories, so I can't exactly repeat what Crystal said). Technically, I wasn't in need of help, and she specifically said she was there to help. She did help, and there's plenty more she can do. She put some harsh words in her little speech, and I was actually impressed by what she said. Who knew an innocent goody-two-shoes knew all these words?

"So. What. Do. You. Want?!" She asked angrily, her voice clipped. Just to push her to her limits, I kissed her cheek.

"I just came by to say hi, sweetie," I cooed softly. Yep. That got to her.

"I am _nobody's _sweetie, especially not _your's__!" _She spat and dashed off. My, my, she makes all of this seem like it is _too _easy. And it is. I wonder how else I can torment her some more?

**Next time- The basketball incident! So, I hope ya liked this chapter, and I will be sure to upload soon! Review if ya want! See you!**

**-Mudkip**


	4. Basketball to the face

**Chapter 4 up! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own**

Chapter 4- Basketball to the face

Ah, summer. School's out, and I have more time to cause chaos. Specifically on Crystal. I spotted her at the park, playing basketball by herself. Again, she's pretty much a loner.

"Oh, so there you are," I said playfully. When she heard my voice, she scowled.

"Oh, great. Please don't cut me with a knife again," She muttered, and stopped dribbling her basketball, so she can turn to face me.

"Don't worry, there's no knife here," I reassured viciously.

"Well then, what do you want?" She asked angrily. "Have some other weapon to stab me with?" Honestly, does she think I carry a weapon wherever I go (which may or may not be true)? I grinned and leaned in closer to Crystal. She apparently doesn't like me invading her personal space, because her eyes narrowed even more at me. And then she did something totally unexpected- she threw the freaking basketball in her hands at my face.

First, I felt the pain. It wasn't that bad, but it still hurt a little. The pain wasn't the problem though. Then I felt the falling sensation. I opened my eyes, and found myself back in my subconscious.

"What the-?" My eyes narrowed when I realized what happened. "Crystal! She sent me back here!" I mumbled, even though no one could hear me. And she let _Mike _gain control. I swear, _when _I get out of here and regain control, Crystal will PAY!

_3 months later..._

I opened my eyes to find myself in the middle of a hallway. Looks like I regained control. Now to find Crystal. We still have that little score to settle. After a while, I finally found her, humming happily. I smirked. So she does feel safe. I grabbed her wrist.

"Hello, Crystal. Never thought I'd see you again," I growled. Before she could react, I slammed her body against a brick wall, and she winced in pain. The smirk on my face only grew wider seeing her pain, even if it was only slight. I noticed something different about her this time around.

"So your glasses are gone," I purred softly as I caressed her cheek with my hand. She winced in disgust at my touch. "It's so much easier to see the _fear_ in your eyes now."

"W-What do you want, Mal?" She whimpered fearfully.

"Just going back to where we left off," I answered simply. Then I glared at her. "Where you hit me in the head with a basketball." Her eyes grew wide in terror.

"P-Please don't kill me!" She squeaked. I chuckled.

"Oh, don't worry. You're not gonna die- yet. I'll just make you sorry you _ever _crossed me," I assured. Her eyes shut tightly as I raised my fist.

I threw the first punch directly at her stomach, and she cried out in pain. I slammed her head against the brick wall and threw another punch, only at her face this time. She coughed up some blood as I formed new injuries all around her body, and when I finally finished, I released the pressure on her chest and she collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily. She winced with every breath, as if every time she breathed, it hurt. Her body was covered with cuts and blood was around her body. Her face was streaked with tears. I grinned at the site and leaned down so my mouth was centimeters away from her ear. I cooed quietly in her ear-

"So long, my angelic Crystal."

And I left.

**Geez, I feel bad. Anyways, hope ya liked this one and the next chapter will be up soon!**

**-Mudkip**


	5. Secrets

**New chapter! Enjoy, folks!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own**

Chapter 5- Secrets

Hm... I haven't seen Crystal in quite a while. I must have done some real damage to her. I was casually walking around, thinking of ways to spend time until I heard yelling come from a house. One of those voices sounded specifically like Crystal. She seemed to be arguing about something...

"Just go!" An older voice, who I'm guessing was Crystal's mom, yelled.

"It's the middle of the night!" Crystal countered. "What if someone jumps me and I lose my memory again, thanks to my condition?" Condition? Hm...

"This town is pretty safe. You said you lost your memory when you fell down the stairs, no one hurt you. It's safe."

"But-"

"No excuses! Go!"

Crystal was pushed out of her house, a shocked look on her face. She scowled and stormed off, muttering some stuff under her breath. I smirked and caught up with her. It was the middle of the night; no one would see us.

"Still healing, I see?" I teased her. She pushed me away slightly, and I shoved her to the ground. We had important matters to discuss instead of just pushing each other around. She landed on her arm, probably on one of her bruises, because she yelped in pain.

"Let me guess, you haven't told anyone a single thing?" I asked suspiciously. She said nothing as she pushed herself up onto her bottom, but I already knew the answer. I chuckled mainly to myself.

"Crystal, Crystal, Crystal," I chided, but I wasn't mad. I was simply amused. "Such a beautiful, obedient girl. Not that I mind, though. I knew it was a good idea to befriend you."

"I'm not your friend, _Mal_," She spat, and she said my name as if it were coated in poison. I frowned at her.

"So I'm your enemy?" I asked. "That hurt my feelings." She just rolled her eyes.

"Like _you _have any," she scoffed. Looks like someone is growing a smart mouth.

"But I don't believe I'm your enemy if you haven't told anyone about your little 'accidents'," I purr. "And why is that?"

"Because-" Her voice stopped abruptly and her eyes widened, like she forgot how to talk. I leaned down to her eye level and placed a hand under her chin.

"Because what?" I cooed. Was she really going to say what I think she'll say?

"Love," she whispered, her hard glare softening. I smirked.

"What did you say? I couldn't hear you," I said. She bit her lip nervously and a drop of sweat fell down her forehead. I think a tear fell down her cheek as well.

"I-I'm in love with you," she admitted, this time louder. I gave her a gap-toothed smile.

"Oh, this is just perfect. A little girl I've abused for a year hasn't told a single soul about me, just because of some silly feeling she has for me?" I ridiculed. "Ahahahaha!" I burst out laughing. I couldn't help it. It was ridiculous! My laughing got cut off as Crystal kicked me in the cheek and ran off. The kick did nothing, so I stood up and decided to follow Crystal. Turns out she was going to the lake. She stopped in front of the lake, and looked up at the night sky, then back at the lake.

"If he loves misery, he'll love this," she whispered softly. What is she doing? Too late I realized.

"Crystal, NO!" I yelled as she jumped in. Why did I feel so protective all of a sudden? I ran to the shore and looked down into the lake. She can't kill herself! I sighed and closed my eyes, hesitating to do what I was about to do.

_I'm an idiot,_ I think as I jumped into the lake after Crystal.

**Yes, yes you are Mal.**

**Mal- WHAT?! Why you little-**

**I frolick off before Mal kills me.**

**Crystal- Hope ya enjoyed this chapter! Review if ya want!**

**-Mudkip**


	6. Why?

**So, new chapter up! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 6- Why?

After finding Crystal's body in the lake, I pulled her out and placed her on a grassy area. She was unconscious, but she was still breathing, so that meant she was alive. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" I growled to her unconscious body. I sighed as my eyes softened.

"I guess I'm an idiot as well," I mumbled. Why did I save her? Did I feel bad about making fun of her? No. So why? The truth dawned on me.

_I-I love her as well..._

I shook my head. Impossible. But why do I feel so strange around Crystal? I sighed again and lifted her body up and kissed her lips, even though she was still unconscious.

_I'm sorry Crystal..._

Her eyes fluttered open coincidentally and relief filled me. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her.

"You're alive!" I cheered. She pushed herself out of my grip, a confused look on her face.

"What happened?" She muttered.

"I saw you attempting to kill yourself so I-I saved you," I explained. She glared at me and that famous scowl of hers returned.

"Dangit Mal I was supposed to die!" She spat.

"Why, Crystal?" I asked as I placed a hand on her cheek. She slapped my hand away.

"What do you FREAKING think?!" She yelled. "I'm _sick_ of you torturing me! I can't believe you even saved me! You'd probably pull out some popcorn and enjoy the show! You live to see me miserable so I bet seeing me dying wouldn't make a big difference! Yet you still keep me from doing it! Geez, what are you, bipolar?!" Those words took me by surprise, and for some reason, I was hurt.

"C-Crystal... I'm sorry. What can I do to make you forgive me?" I pleaded. Her eyes narrowed at me even more.

"Oh, what can YOU do?!" She screamed. "Well, for starters, you can cut the torture play, stop acting like a jerk, and quit being a giant IDIOT!"

I sighed. "Please-"

"Save it, _Mal," _she interrupted. "You should have never helped me, just like how I should have never helped you." She might have been crying, but it was hard to tell since her face was drenched from the water. She stood up and walked off silently. I would have followed her, but something held me back.

_Stop feeling like this, _I told myself. _She's just a nerd, a dork, a loner... Why is she special? Why do I love her? Why do her words actually hurt?_

A tear fell down my drenched cheek, but I quickly wiped it away. _Stop acting like such a sap! You don't need love, guilt, or Crystal._

_... But why do I feel so hollow on the inside?_

**And that's the end to another chapter! Hope ya liked this one! And I'll update soon! Although I may or may not update tommorow, since I have some traveling to do. Anyways, review if ya want! See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	7. First time

**After a couple of days, a new chapter is now up! And to answer your question Alexandra Torch, my family took me to a state park for a couple days, since I'm currently having spring break so I had no time to update. I also had a doctor's appointment and that made my arms go numb... Anyways, enjoy!**

** Disclaimer- I don't own**.

Chapter 7- The first time

A week after Crystal's suicide attempt, I found Crystal standing by herself, staring at the ground silently. Somehow, she knew I was coming (the whistling probably gave it away) because she immediatley started to walk away quickly at my entrance. But I wouldn't let her get away quickly.

"Crystal," I said, stopping her in her tracks. She took a deep yet quiet breath.

"W-What do you want, Mal?" She asked quietly, her voice cracking in the middle of her question. She turned to face me, a teardrop on her cheek. I looked at the ground awkwardly. I didn't want to apologize, but-

"I-I'm sorry," I admitted. Crystal sighed.

"Me too," she replied softly and placed her lips on mine. It technically wasn't our first kiss, but it still felt wonderful. Except the feeling got cut off when the palm of her hand slammed into my face.

"That's for everything," She growled, trying to act angry, but I could tell she was secretly happy. I smirked deviously.

"Both the slap AND the kiss?" I asked playfully, just to tease her a little. Her cheeks turned a shade of red as she glared at me.

"S-Shut it!" She stammered, embarrassed. But her eyes softened anyways. "B-But, yeah..." So she wasn't lying about her feelings? Regardless, I leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips and placed a hand on her cheek, feeling it grow warmer and warmer by the second. After recovering from her shock, Crystal eventually returned the kiss.

"Well, see you, Crystal!" I said teasingly when I broke the kiss and walked off. I can't believe she actually forgave me. I guess I underestimated her... But I still love her for some reason...

I sighed. For the first time, someone actually trusted me. But would I use it for good or abuse that trust?

**This chapter was pretty short. But still, I hope ya liked it as usual and I'll update soon! Review, PM, follow, and/or favorite if you want!**

**-Mudkip**


	8. Murderer

**New chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 8- Murderer

I picked up the knife I had concealed in my pocket and examined it. It was still tainted with Crystal's blood from two years ago, mainly because I had never bothered to clean it. I was thirteen now, and the lack of chaos and mischief I was causing was getting to me. But Crystal was happy with a nice me and a new friend she made, and I felt less guilty with myself. But not making trouble was also making the alters fear me less, and it also made them extra annoying. That was a problem.

_Never knew you had one with the Shielas, Mal!_

_Who knew such an evil person could actually have a heart..._

_Vell I think itz romantic!_

_Course you would, Twinkletoes._

_Hmph. Back in my day, we didn't abuse__ the people we loved!_

_...We still don't, Chester._

I growled in frustration. I then smirked and gripped the knife even tighter. An idea had now come to mind.

_The next day..._

Crystal and I were just talking when I kissed Crystal on the cheek.

"I've got something I've got to do," I said. I stood up and walked off. When I was out of sight, I pulled the knife out of my back pocket. I smirked this time instead of feeling guilt. _They think I'm not so evil anymore? Well they won't see this coming._

I found the girl. Disabled in the legs, moved with the help of a walker. I crept up slowly behind her and raised the knife. My smirk grew wider as I got ready to plunge the knife in her back. Moments later, I did. After a couple seconds, I pulled it out and walked off whistling. I looked back and halted to a stop. Crystal was there, crying and myeyes widened. Oh no... What have I done? The girl I killed... That was her best friend...

_Guess you didn't see that coming, Mal?_

My eyes narrowed as I pushed my bangs up and coughed, pretending to be Mike. I walked back to the scene, seeing an unconscious Crystal on the ground. Her face was streaked with tears. I picked her up in my arms and carried her to my house.

...

After a while, Crystal finally woke up.

"Crystal?" I asked, imitating Mike's voice perfectly.

"Mike?" She asked as she pushed herself out of the bed.

"No, don't!" I cried. "You need rest."

"No, I don't," she protested. "Why are you in control? Mal never let any other personality take control." _That's because he isn't..._

I shrugged. "I don't know. Do you not remember what happened?"

"W-What?" She asked, her eyes starting to tear up a little.

"T-There's no easy way to put this, but..." My voice trailed off.

"But what?"

"Kaitlin..." My voice trailed off as I gulped. "Kaitlin's dead..."

"Oh no... Nonononono..." A tear fell down her cheek. "NOOOOOO!" She dropped to her knees and started crying.

_Looks like you can't have both, huh?_

_Shut up, Mike. _I think. I sat myself next to Crystal and placed my hand on her shoulder.

"It's OK, Crystal," I comforted.

"N-No it's not ok," she sobbed. "S-She was my best friend... A-And M-Mal just killed her... W-Why?"

"I don't know..." I answered, my voice cracking a little. She sniffed loudly as more tears fell.

"I-I knew he was lying... He didn't love me... He just took advantage of my affection," she whispered.

"That's not true," I responded. She shook her head.

"Even if that weren't true, h-he did it anyways..." She cried some more. "I hate him..."

And just like that, I was crushed.

**He deserves it. Anyways, hope ya liked this chapter and I'll update soon! Review, PM, follow, and/or favorite if ya want!**

**-Mudkip**


	9. Juvie

**New chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 9- Juvie

Long story short, I (still pretending to be Mike) was arrested and sentenced to Juvie. I'd like to say I could care less, and I did, but Crystal's words still stung, even though it had been months since she said that.

_"I hate him..."_

I sighed, thinking about it, but I pushed the thought out of my head.

...

"So what's your name, scrawny?" The first guy, a guy with a green mohawk, met in Juvie asked. He was probably a bit older than me, since he was slightly taller than me. And I was pretty tall for someone my age.

"Mal," I answered simply. The guy burst out laughing.

"What's that, short for Mallory or something?!" He ridiculed. I rolled my eyes and gave him my signature way of a greeting- crushing his wrist. He immediately was infuriated and leaned in close to me.

"Think you're all cool or something?" He growled. I shrugged calmly.

"Maybe, maybe not. Guess that's up to debate," I answered, a smirk on my face. His eyes narrowed even more at me.

"You're really asking for it, aren't ya?"

"You mean this?" I responded, socking him in the jaw. The guy cursed from the pain, but he didn't give up yet. He tackled me to the ground, but I easily fought back. It was just like beating up Crystal (A/N: Terrible simile...). In only a matter of minutes, I had won the battle.

"Y-You're crazy, you know that?!" He exclaimed as he ran off, obviously scared. I smirked again and noticed everyone staring at me, some in shock, some in interest, and some in fear.

"What, _peons_?" I asked coolly and walked off, whistling.

Something tells me that I'm going to like it here.

**Next time- Australia! You should know what I mean if you've read So we Meet Yet Again. ;) Anyhoo, hope you liked this chapter and I'll be sure to update soon! Review, PM, follow, and/or favorite if you want!**

**-Mudkip**


	10. Australia

**Second chapter today is now up! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 10- Australia

Australia. The final destination before I could head back to my actual home, and I was surprisingly still in control. Maybe when I get home I could apologize to Crystal... But would she believe me?

I shook the thoughts out of my head. Since I'm here, might as well cause a little chaos just for the fun of it.

_Meanwhile..._

(A/N: This has no POV at the moment)

"Come on, mates!" A little boy with orange hair, blue goggles around his forehead, and brown eyes exclaimed. "Let's go get our first catch!" This boy was Kisu Randama, a young 7-year-old Australian boy, ready to go out an get his first catch with all his friends. He and his friends (or "mates" as they called them) strode down to the field, lassos in hand. Never had Kisu been so excited in his life.

"There's one!" One of his friends called out. Kisu grinned.

"Let me handle this one!" Kisu declared and raised his lasso to grab it, but a loud crash was heard and every living thing in the area (besides the boys) ran off. Laughter could be heard, and it came from-

"Manitoba?!" Kisu cried in disbelief. Why would he be laughing? He dashed over to Manitoba, an angry look on his face.

"Manitoba, what gives?! I was about to get my first catch!" He protested. That only made "Manitoba" laugh even harder. That's when Kisu noticed the dark circles around "Manitoba's" eyes and realized-

"Wait a minute, you aren't Manitoba! You're that dingo, Mal!" Kisu growled. "Manitoba" gasped deeply and turned back into Mal, his hair falling back down. Kisu's eyes narrowed even more.

"Oh dear, did I make the widdle baby Aussie upset?" Mal mock-pitied in a baby voice. "What's he gonna do now?"

"What's your problem, ruining my first catch like that?!" Kisu asked, not caring that he was questioning a 14-year-old evil psychopath. Mal smirked.

"I was bored," He answered simply. This angered the Australian even more.

"Why you-" He tried tackling Mal but Mal just held his hand up and pushed Kisu away. He crashed to the ground and scowled, but a smirk came across his face. He pushed himself off the ground and ran off, not even making another threat or even saying anything.

(Back to Mal's POV)

I smirked. _Too easy_, I think. I had learned to control the other personalities and it helped me a whole lot, even though I didn't need any of their skills. I already had plenty of my own. I walked along, whistling the same tune as usual, thinking of what to do next. A shadow loomed over the top of my head, and I looked up. There was the little Aussie brat, and he had a giant rock with him. _What in the world...?_

"So long, ya wiley dingo!" He said with a grin as he pushed the rock off and it hit my head. Then everything went black as I tumbled back into my subconscious.

...

"Ugh..." I groaned from the pain. I tried to stand up, but something held me back. "What...?" I looked behind me. Even in the dim light, I could make out chains. Chains locked around both of my wrists and ankles. How did this happen? I was still in full control until-

"The Aussie brat!" I growled, even though no one would be able to hear me. "I swear, when I get out of here I'll make sure that little brat will suffer for what he's done..." Not only because he's the reason I'm locked up, but because-

"Now I can never ease the pain tht lives in my suffering heart..."

***closes nonexistent book* And that, dear readers, is why Mal hates Kisu. Kisu Randama belongs to shinxshinx1595. You're welcome. :) Anyways, hope ya liked this chapter an the next one will be up soon! Review, PM, follow, and/or favorite if ya want!**

**-Mudkip**


	11. Second time

**New chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 11- Second time

3 years. 3 freaking years since that Aussie brat dropped that rock and me and locked me up in the process. 3 years I've been trying to escape, but these chains seemed to be invincible. And it didn't help that there was always that one day I always hated.

Crystal's birthday. Just another pierce into my ice cold, black heart (A/N: Yes, yes. He has a heart. Big shocker.). Unfortunately, today was that day- May 22nd. I'm not sure how I knew, but I always felt a pain in my stomach when the time came. Another reminder that I would never see Crystal again. And it was all my fault.

Ugh, I'm starting to sound like that lovesick puppy Mike.

I leaned against the wall and sighed. I wanted to kill Mike and retake control of this body as the rightful owner. But how can I do that if I can't even break these stupid chains?

_I wish I had some way to get out of here and apologize to Crystal..._

I struggled some more against the chains, but they still wouldn't budge. Then I heard it-

"Who's coming back?"

It was a feminine voice, but it wasn't irritatingly high and it didn't have a thick annoying accent, so it didn't belong to Svetlana. Then who was it ? A new personality? No, it couldn't be... But then who? I was probably imagining things. I leaned my back against the wall. I heard the same voice over again, except it seemed to be having a conversation with the other personalities. I felt a sudden rush of strength and determination and I pulled against the chains one last time.

And they broke.

I smirked and ran as the ground started shaking, and I was out of the tower. I found the other personalities, scared at my return.

"Why, hello," I greeted calmly, arms crossed. "Never thought I'd be out of that tower, but-" My voice was cut off at the sudden sound of footsteps rushing towards me. I looked and saw a girl with messy blue bangs, long black hair, a blue baseball cap, and almond-shaped dark brown eyes dashing towards me, fist raised. In no time flat, I grabbed her wrist and lifted her up by her shirt.

"And who might you be to mess with me?" I asked, looking at her with interest. Her eyes narrowed at me. She definitely wasn't a new personality, but she looked so familiar...

"If ya let go of my shirt, I'd be happy to tell you," she replied dully. I released the grip.

"Thank you," she responded. "I'm Crystal." Crystal?! Impossible... But now was my chance. "Crystal-" I cut her off and slammed my lips into hers, and wrapped my arms around her, bringing her closer to me.

I eventually broke the kiss and stared into her shocked brown eyes. She looked away and pushed herself away from my grip. Did she still hate me?

"Hold on a sec," Vito said. "You-" I whipped my head around and glared at him.

"Love her? Yes. Problem?" I interrupted.

"Uh, n-no!" Vito answered. "N-Not at all!" Crystal stared at the ground silently.

"You like that wiley dingo?" Manitoba asked Crystal in awe. She started stuttering something, but her voice trailed off. Then she whispered softly-

"... Yes." Chester mumbled something about "Kids these days" and Svetlana just gushed dreamily about it. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. I noticed Crystal's smiling shyly and her cheeks reddening more and more.

"Don't you guys have somewhere to be?" I snapped. The four nodded and were gone in no time flat. I rolled my eyes again. "Cowards..." Crystal finally looked up at me wistfully.

"Mal... Is that really you?" She asked wistfully. As if she knows any other Mals. I smirked.

"One and only," I answered smugly as I leaned in to kiss her cheek. Remembering it was that day, I whispered in her ear-

"Happy birthday, Crystal."

She first looked shocked but then she realized- It was her birthday. She tackled me into a hug, but I managed to stay on my feet.

"Mal... I can't believe you remembered!" She cried, leaning her head against my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her waist. "I'm so happy..."

"It was no big deal. Being locked up gave me a lot of time to think." I lifted her chin up so she would look at me. "About you." She blushed. I took the time to examine how different she looked. She still had that white watch, the scar was still there, and she was still pretty tall for her age. She seemed to wear no makeup, but her eyes looked sharper and her lips looked fuller. She looked so... Beautiful. I then remembered what I wanted to tell her.

"C-Crystal, I'm sorry for everything I've done to you," I apologized. She hugged me even tighter.

"It's... It's alright..." She whispered. She forgave me. She actually forgave me. She tilted her head up and our lips joined.

She forgave me again.

**So, another chapter done! Hope ya liked this chapter and the next one will be up soon! Review, PM, follow, and/or favorite if ya want!**

**-Mudkip**


	12. Back so soon?

**New chapter up! And I have over 5,000 views on my story So we Meet yet Again! Yay! Anyways, enjoy, my fellow readers!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 12- Back so soon?

The next day, Crystal was gone of course, and I made a few... adjustments to this subconscious. I stared out from the top of the tower, that I now ruled, at Mike's pure white dream clouds. I'm having Manitoba burn those. Is that immoral? Probably. Do I care? No. Why should I?

I sighed, missing Crystal already.

_I wish I could see Crystal again..._

I headed back into the tower, continuing my plan to regain control.

...

"Don't touch that," I ordered to Crystal. Apparently she found a way back here again, and she was about to press the reset button. She turned and saw me and her eyes widened.

"That's a reset button," I growled. "That would get rid of everything, leaving only Mike as the ruler of this body. You wouldn't want the others gone, would you? Or me? That would be unpleasant."

"S-Sorry," she squeaked. My eyes softened.

"It's OK," I answered. She beamed at me, and I realized something-

_Besides here, I may never see Crystal again..._

I sighed and leaned my back against the wall, sitting down. Crystal walked up to me and she sat herself next to me.

"What's wrong?" She asked, a questioning and worried look in her eyes.

"Oh, Crystal," I said, running a finger through her black hair. "How I wish I could see your beautiful face in real life. But I guess seeing you here is fine enough."

"Uh, Mal?" She asked softly. "So Mike is going to take part in Total Drama All Stars, right?" I nodded and rolled my eyes.

"Yes. That stupid TV show," I answered dully. Why does Crystal care? "I'm only doing it for the money, but Mike doesn't even know I'm back, so he's probably doing it to reunite with his stupid girlfriend Zoey."

"Anyways... Well... You see..." What was she so paranoid about? "The host entered me into Total Drama All Stars, and he'll be sending me in on Episode 7... So if you can gain control by then..." She grabbed my hands and looked straight into my eyes. "We can be together again." Could it be possible? But she wouldn't lie...

"So not only can I get that million dollars, but I can also see you again," I said. Crystal noddes happily.

"Pretty-" She winced, as if someone hit her in the face.. "Ah!" She clutched her head in pain and I began to panic.

"Crystal!" I cried. "W-What's going on?!" I only got a yell in pain from her in response. She weakly lifted an arm out towards me.

"M-Mal..." She whispered as her eyes rolled up into her head and slumped forward and crashed to the ground. I lifted her head up. She wasn't dead, she just suddenly fainted. How the crap was that possible? What had just happened?

I gently nudged her. "Crystal!" I exclaimed. "Crystal... Please wake up!" Her eyes slowly opened.

"Mal...?" She whispered as she sat herself up.

"What happened?" I asked. A tear fell down her cheek and she shook her head.

"I-I can't tell you..." She mumbled and began to weep softly. I wrapped my arms around her and gently stroked her hair. She placed her forehead against my shoulder and continued crying, staining my blue shirt with tears, but I didn't mind. I lay down against the reddish-pink ground and she wrapped her arms around me.

"See you soon..." She cooed quietly as she fell asleep on my body. I smiled at the sight of her sleeping. I usually didn't like people touching me, but she seemed so peaceful and beautiful while she slept, so I guess I didn't mind. I sighed and fell asleep soon enough, our arms still wrapped around each other.

**That's the end to another chapter. :3 Anyhoo, hope ya liked this chapter and I'll be sure to update soon! Review, vote on my new poll, PM, follow, and/or favorite if ya want! **

**-Mudkip**


	13. All-Stars

**Crystal- No votes on the poll...**

**Mudkip- But I guess that's fine... Anyways, a new chapter is up! So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 13- All-Stars

When I woke up, Crystal was gone. I kind of figured that, but now I had even more determination to regain control of this body. Not just for my own benefit, but also for Crystal's...

Every now and then, I could get small grasps of control where I could cause some mischief on the others, but that only meant the TV show had already started. Time was running short. I had to get full control soon.

I almost got full control when a "blue harvest moon" had arrived, basically forcing me out into control. Not that I minded, though. I almost killed Mike's stupid girlfriend, but the other peons found me so I had to abort the plan. Then the regular moon returned, and I was back to being stuck in my subconscious.

The next day, Mike was REALLY stupid. Thinking that dropping a rock on his head would solve all his problems, he headed to the confessional and-that's right-dropped a giant rock on his head. I smirked and locked the unconscious Mike to a rock, a chain around his ankle, giving him a taste of his own medicine. I then left the subconscious, taking rightful control of this body. And just in time, Crystal hasn't arrived yet.

...

"Mike! You're next!" Chris declared, pointing to me. I was pretending to be Mike and no one had a clue I wasn't him. And I plan to keep it that way."And I guarantee that this time it will be absolutely random, got it?" I rolled my eyes. I didn't have Mike's fears, so I could take on anything. The spinner landed on the silhouette of a girl. I raised an eyebrow as I was escorted to the boxing ring and put my gloves on.

"You must fight our brand new competitor, Crystal!" Chris exclaimed. Wait, what?!

"Who?" Everyone but me asked. A cloud of smoke appeared and Crystal appeared when the smoke dispersed, a shocked look on her face. My eyes widened.

Crystal!

**That's the end to yet another (shortish) chapter! Hope ya liked this chapter as usual and the next one will be up soon! Review, vote on the poll, PM, follow, and/or favorite if ya want!**

**-Mudkip**


	14. Ignored

**New chapter now up! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 14- Ignored

"Who are you, shady?" Crystal asked smugly, starting it off.. Shady. Seriously, Crystal? My eyes narrowed.

"Who are you calling _shady_?!" I growled. Crystal smirked.

"Why you, Mike! _If _that is your real name," Crystal answered. My eyes narrowed even more and I clenched my fists under my boxing gloves (which Crystal didn't have). What is she trying to do, expose me in front of everyone?

"Yawn," Chris interrupted before I snapped, bored. "Less talking, more punching!" I smirked viciously. He's right.

"Enough chitter chatter," I said quietly, using my normal voice, raising my fist. "Let's get this over with!" _Sorry Crystal, but I've gotta do this! _She didn't put up much of a fight as I threw punch after punch, and I lifted her above my head.

"P-Put me down!" Crystal shrieked, flailing her arms and legs.

"My pleasure," I said, continuing to use my regular voice. I threw her out of the ring and she crashed to the ground.

"Hey, you OK?" the annoying redhead Zoey asked her. She got to her feet and stumbled a little, wincing a bit from pain.

"I've faced worse," She answered. "I mean, look at my scar!" And now she's joking about her scar. What is with her?

"And that's a point for the Heroic Hamsters!" Chris announced. I smirked. I can assure him I am far from heroic. Crystal brushed herself off.

"Great. Can I go now?" She asked Chris flatly. He smiled mischievously.

"Nope!" He answered. "You get to join the hero's team! Isn't that fun?" And she's on my team now?

"You mean those guys?" She asked, pointing to the others. "Including the guy who just tried killing me 5 seconds ago?" And she doesn't even have the decency of calling me by my name. I resisted all the urges I had to strangle some sense into her. Chris nodded. Crystal looked like she was about to give some snarky remark to Chris, but she just sighed. What was wrong with her?!

She said "Hi" to me and that was it. She ignored me the whole time and just watched the fight between the uptight Courtney and the gothy Gwen. Heck, she even acknowledged _Duncan _more than me. What had happened in the past month we hadn't seen each other? I had to find out.

...

We ended up losing the challenge, and so on the way to the elimination ceremony, I decided to talk to her.

"Uh... Hey Crystal!" I greeted, knowing this was the way Mike would have greeted her. "Sorry about, y'know, almost killing you." She smiled at me.

"It's ok," She answered. "Like I said, I've faced worse. I.e. when I got my scar." Time to test her.

"How did you get that anyways?" I asked. Her brow furrowed.

"I... don't remember," she admitted. "It happened a long time ago." I raised an eyebrow. What? How could she not remember the day we met?

"Ok..." I said, confused.

"And losing all my memory doesn't help either," She mutters under her breath. What?!

"Wait... You lost all your memories? You have amnesia?" I asked. You have GOT to be kidding me...

She shrugged. "Guess so. But it's no biggie. I can deal." My head was filled with questions, but I knew she couldn't answer them.

"Why-" I started, but Crystal glared at me.

"Look, would you stop asking questions?!" She snapped.

"Sorry..." I mumbled. She sighed.

"Sorry," She replied. "To be honest, it is a big deal. I can't remember anything. I mean, besides my name and age and how I lost my memory, I can't remember a single thing. Like where I live, who my friends were, if I had a boyfriend, and if I did, who that guy was." I frowned. Cold, Crystal. I don't care if you have amnesia, that's just cold. "You get what I mean, right?"

"It must be tough not remembering anything," I comforted, nodding my head.

"It pretty much is. Could you do me a favor? Please don't tell anyone. Someone might use this against me," she pleaded.

"Secret's safe with me," I promised.

"Thanks Mike!" She grinned and continued walking.

"Oh, and Crystal?" I called out. She turned her head to face me.

"Yeah?" She responded.

"If anyone asks about your scar, you can just say that a knife cut you," I offered. It was the truth, but she didn't remember that. She smiled.

"Thanks, that would help," she said and hugged me. She walked off humming something. My frown grew even larger. She always hummed that cheery little tune.

_I swear if she doesn't have amnesia I'll-_

"Mike?" Zoey, Mike's annoying girlfriend, asked, snapping me out of the death threat I was currently making in my head. "Are you OK?"

I blinked. "Oh... Yeah, of course I'm fine, Zoey!" I answered. "Why wouldn't I be?" She smiled at me.

"You seemed a little mad," Zoey explained uneasily.

"Don't worry Zoey," I reassured. "I'm just sad we lost." She beamed at me and walked off. When she was out of earshot, I scowled.

If Crystal lost all her memories, did that mean she lost all her feelings for me as well?

**That's the end to Chapter 14! Hope you liked it, and I'll be sure to update soon! Review, PM, follow, and/or favorite if ya want!**

**-Mudkip**


	15. Boats

**New chapter! Enjoy! Just a side note, most of Mal's confessionals will just be his thoughts, I won't put the *confessional* and *end confessional* stuff.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 15- Boats

It's so easy pretending to be Mike. Not even Zoey or even Crystal has a clue that I'm not him. I should have done this years ago...

"ATTENTION CAMPERS!" Chris's loud, obnoxious voice boomed over the loudspeakers, snapping me out of my thoughts. "PLEASE GATHER AROUND THE FRONT, RIGHT WHERE DUNCAN'S BEING ALL SWEET!" As much as I hate Chris, I smirked at the comment about Duncan and headed out of the cabin.

Crystal looked normal as usual, wearing her baseball cap and whatnot, but she had bruises all over her arms, thanks to me. My guess was that there were more bruises hidden under her jeans and under her shirt.

"I have a big announcement!" Chris exclaimed. "Today, the teams are being... MERGED!"

"Then what's the point of putting me on a team if I can't even compete in it?" Crystal asked. She's still a smart alec, hmm?

"Wouldn't want to spoil the surprise!" Chris answered. She shrugged.

"Fair enough," she replied. I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. Usually she would put up a fight or continue arguing or something. Perhaps she does have amnesia...

Chris continued explaining the stupid challenge for today while Cameron and Zoey were creating an alliance.

"Hey, can I be part of this too?" I asked. Zoey eagerly nodded and Cameron hesitated before saying, "Of course!"

Hm... Looks like the Bubble Boy's suspicious of me...

...

So the challenge was a boat race. I purposely destroyed all the boats except two, and I took the better one for myself before anyone else could take it. I sped past the Latino, Al, because he was having some boat issues.

"Will Mike plus one survive coconut alley?" Chris's annoying voice asked. I poked my head out. I wanted to ask "Plus one?" but instead I asked-

"Coconut alley?" A coconut hit me in the head, making my bangs fall down. "Ow!" I heard loud laughter afterwards, and it came from-

"Crystal?" What was she doing on my boat? Was she the "plus one"? Crystal took a deep breath to stop laughing.

"You're looking a bit goth today, _Mike,_" she teased sarcastically. "I hope the stresses of life aren't getting to you. That would be _ever _so tragic." I growled a little.

"It's _Mal_," I muttered.

"Mal, huh?" She asked, interested.

"ARGH!" I forgot she had amnesia! I held a fist under her chin because I didn't have a knife with me. "If you value your life, you better _not _tell anyone." She shrugged.

"Sure," she agreed. Relief filled me, but I masked it with a devilish look.

"Well, let's win this," I mutter as I went back to drive the boat. We were still in the lead when I heard an obnoxious high pitched scream.

"MIIIIKE! HELP!" I gasped and landed back in my subconscious.

"What the-" I then realized- Mike had been brought back by hearing that little redhead! I clenched my fists. "Oh no you don't!" I regained control.

"Mike!" Crystal cried. "We need to save Zoey!" I sighed. Only because everyone would be "suspicious" if I don't save her, I turned the boat around and picked her away from the stick she was hanging on.

"Sorry it took so long!" I said, imitating Mike's voice again. "I'm just glad you're OK!" She smiled at me. How _gullible _is this girl?

"Hey! Guys, look! There's the finish!" Crystal exclaimed. I smirked.

"Here, Zoey, take the wheel for a sec, OK?" I asked before heading out. Crystal was leaning over the edge, pointing out into the distance. I walked over to her and gave her a heavy shove from behind.

"Hey- Woah!" She lost balance and fell off the speeding boat and into the water. I headed back in with Zoey. But thanks to her, we lost the challenge and _Alejandro _won. I noticed him helping Crystal up onto the dock and _kissing her hand_. Afterwords, I decided to talk to him.

"Hey, Alejandro!" I greeted. "I was kinda wondering, since there aren't any teams anymore, maybe we could form an alliance or something! I mean, if you want... Maybe..." I laughed nervously.

"Hm... Intriguing and unexpected... Just the way I like to play it! Deal!" We shook hands and he headed to the elimination ceremony. I wiped my hand off. With a friend like me, who needs enemies?

Speaking of which, I need to deal with that bubble boy...

**Hope ya liked this chapter and I'll be sure to update soon! Review, PM, follow, and/or favorite if ya want!**

**-Mudkip**


	16. You!

**New chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 16- You!

_Later that night..._

"YOU!" The bubble boy yelled, pointing at me. My eyes widened. How did the votes get there?! I thought I placed them under Alejandro's bed! Crystal raised an eyebrow at me.

"Heh... Ok, as if! Why would I stick them under my mattress and then suggest to search the cabin?" I asked, a little panicky.

"He's right, Cam, it makes no sense!" Zoey stepped into the conversation, obviously defending me. Again, she is G-U-L-L-I-B-L-E!

"None of it does!" He cried. "It's unlike any equation I've ever encountered! Endangerment plus betrayal times evidence equals-" He let out a cry of frustration.

"Pal! You know you can trust me!" I reassured, placing a hand on his shoulder. He only slapped it away.

"No! I can't trust anyone! I'm a lone wolf! The new Lightning! Sha- SOMETHING!" He ran out of the cabin. What...? I sighed.

"Don't worry, Mike, I'll talk to him," Zoey said as she walked off.

"Well! Now that that's over..." Crystal turned and slammed all her weight against me, pinning me against the wall. Her eyes narrowed at me as she pushed her arm against my chest. "You've got some explaining to do." I let my hair fall down to its normal way.

"Well, what do you need to know?" I asked calmly.

"You rigged the votes!" She spat. I rolled my eyes.

"So what," I replied flatly. "Be glad I didn't rig the votes against _you_. I know you voted for me." Her eyes widened.

"W-What?!"

"Oh please. Didn't expect me to _look _at the votes before rigging them?" I asked smugly. "Doesn't this count as breaking your promise?" Her eyes narrowed again, but her right eye twitched a little.

"There's a difference between voting for you in secret and exposing you in public," she answered flatly. "Heck, I could walk up to Zoey and Cam right now and say 'Mal rigged the votes.' That'll sure set Cameron off, huh?" My eyes narrowed as I pushed her off and lifted her up by her shirt.

"I wasn't kidding about the 'value your life' part," I growled. "You should know since of what happened yesterday." We stared (well, glared) into each other eyes for a second, and Crystal's brow furrowed and her gaze became... Dazed.

"I-I... Yeah, sure whatever..." She muttered, avoiding my eyes. What was with the sudden change in attitude? I dropped the grip on her shirt. "I-I'd better get going... Y'know, before someone sees me in the boy's side of the cabin... So see ya, Mal... or Mike, whatever ya wanna be called..." She absentmindly waved goodbye and placed a hand on the side of her forehead as she walked out of the cabin.

**What was with Crystal's odd change in behavior? Will I tell now? No. :D Anyways, that's the end to another chapter! Hope you enjoyed this one and I'll be sure to update soon! Review, PM, follow, and/or favorite if ya want!**

**-Mudkip**


	17. Newish relationships

**New chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 17- Newish relationships

_The next day..._

I had to regain the little nerd's trust. And I knew _exactly _how to do it. I stood outside of the spa hotel entrance.

"*Ahem!* I won't do it! No! Cameron's my friend!" I yelled to no one in particular, just as long as the bubble boy would hear me. And he did.

"Um, what's going on?" He asked. I turned to face him. Perfect.

"Oh, hey! Scott and Courtney were just saying bad stuff about you," I answered.

"What?!"

"Alejandro and Gwen too!" I added.

"Gwen?!" He exclaimed. "I thought we were friends! But then, she was on the villiain's team... Thanks, pal. Sorry I said I couldn't trust you. Obviously I can."

"Good!" I replied. "But, we're still in danger. It's 3-4. You, me, and Zoey versus _everyone _else. We need to lure one of them onto our gang."

"What about Crystal? Isn't she on our side? That would make it 4-4, right?" He asked. I wouldn't be so sure...

"Uh... Yeah! But that would still mean we're in danger. And we have to fix that!" I responded.

"But how?!" He asked. I grinned.

"We'll think of something..."

_In the mines..._

"Zoey?! Gwen?!" Cameron called out."Hello?!"

"Aw, nuts. I guess the holes took us to different areas of the mine!" I said with a smirk. "Anyways, we need to figure out who to pull over to our side. Alejandro's not trustworthy, and Gwen and Courtney are too tight... That leaves Scott!"

"He's not gonna want to team up with me after I made him shark bait!" He complained.

"He might! If we can drive a wedge between him and Courtney..." An idea came to mind. "And I know exactly how to do it. Just kiss her in front of him!"

"How would Scott beating me up drive a wedge between them?" He questioned. I laughed a little.

"No, you've gotta make it look like she kissed you! Then you'll both be guys she toyed with! Instant comradery!" I explained.

"Maybe... But he could still crush me first! There must be another way!" He said, continuing to walk. My eyes narrowed as I kept walking. Suddenly, we heard screams from above.

"You hear something?" Cameron asked. Scott and Courtney crashed into us.

"This is your chance!" I whispered. "Kiss her! Do it! Hurry!" I pushed him to Courtney and he actually kissed her!

"Uh... Sorry!" He apologized. "I mean... Woah! Why'd you kiss me?!" I decided to enjoy the show.

"You kissed him?! Why?!" The farmboy exclaimed.

"I- What?! Are you-"

"Of all the-"

"We fell!"

"You're so-"

"Just listen-"

"This is just-"

"For one-"

"I can't believe!"

"Run!" I whispered and the two of us ran off. A shake could be heard and Cameron fell into a hole. He grabbed a vine just in time.

"Mike! Help!" He cried.

"Hang tight and I'll go grab something to lower down to you. Be right back!" I called down to him. I got to my feet and walked off, whistling.

...

"Cam? Buddy? You down there?" I asked. I raised a large rock over my head. Except he wasn't there. Instead was Crystal, leaning over the edge of the hole. She turned her head to face me, a shocked look on her face. Memories of that little Aussie dropping the rock on me came back, and I pushed the rock aside. I couldn't hurt Crystal... Again...

She got to her feet, her arms crossed. "Yeah, 'cause a rock is TOTALLY gonna help," She said with a sneer and walked off. Something grabbed me and I all of a sudden landed in a cage with the other peons.

"Mike!" The annoying redhead exclaimed. "Are you OK?"

"I guess it's all up to Gwen, Crystal, and Cameron now," Courtney guessed.

"Just Gwen and Crystal, I suspect," Alejandro replied. "The last time I saw Cameron, will likely be... the last time I saw Cameron."

"What did you do to him?!" Zoey exclaimed just as Crystal landed in the cage.

"Nothing!" He defended, a little surprised. "I tried to help but he would not accept!" I got to my feet.

"So you just _left _him hanging there? Not cool!" I scoffed. Crystal decided to join this conversation.

"You left him as well!" She growled. "He was in arm's length, yet you decided to go grab something. No offense, but a rock won't help anyone up!" I glared at her. Has she been following me the whole time in the mines?!

"Yeah so-" My voice got cut off by the bubble boy.

"Lookie lookie! I'm a distraction!" He cried. A bunch of rocks crashed down on him, burying him with rocks. All in all, the gothy girl Gwen won, and I was vulnerable to another elimination.

...

"Alright, what's your problem?! You could have KILLED Cam!" Crystal exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"So?" I responded, examining my fingertips, bored. She sighed in defeat.

"You don't care, do you?" She asked.

"Not really," I answered. She slammed her hand over her eyes and groaned.

"Ugh, you are such a cruel, sick, psycho!" She growled. I grinned.

"You're cute when you're mad," I muttered under my breath.

"Wait a sec, what?!" She cried.

"I said," I placed a hand under her chin so she would look at me. "You're cute when you're mad. Her eyes widened.

"Y-You can't be serious!" She stammered, her cheeks starting to flush a little. But I was dead serious. I couldn't hide it anymore. I smirked and leaned in as I pressed my lips against hers.

**Hope ya liked this chapter and the next one will be up soon! Like always, review, PM, follow, and/or favorite if ya want!**

**-Mudkip**


	18. I'm sorry

**If you have read this, then you don't need to read the update on the other story. It's the same thing.**

**First off, I want to say thank you to everyone who has read any of my stories. I've gotten a lot of great feedback, so thank you for that. And now I feel terrible for saying this.**

**Good-bye.**

**If I said school was getting to me, I'd be lying. Even if my grades aren't where I want them to be, school isn't stressing at all. If I said I didn't like Total Drama that much anymore, I'd be lying. I still love it a lot. If I said my parents were making me quit, I would be lying. If you want to know why I'm saying good-bye, shoot me a PM.**

**I'm sorry for leaving Never Again with a lousy pun, and I'm sorry for leaving The Devil's Side with a kiss.**

**I'm sorry for leaving all of a sudden, but I won't be gone completely. I'll still read and review and support stories, I just won't write for Total Drama anymore.**

**I'm sorry to ZokeForever101, the one who has favorited and followed every single one of my stories. I'm sorry to shinxshinx1595, who has reviewed 99% of all the chapters on everyone of my stories and helps gives me ideas for my stories. I'm sorry to Rin155 and Lemon04, who don't review my stories anymore but I hope you still check out my stories, you guys are awesome for being such loyal supporters. I'm sorry to Guest for not being able to use your idea. I'm sorry to MossclawWarriors, a newer supporter, I definitely have disappointed you. I'm sorry to the unknown uploader, I could tell you were really excited for The Devil's Side. I'm sorry to everyone else.**

**To answer your questions, yes, the girl was Courtney, yes, Crystal forgave Mal again, and yes, they did get their happy ending. **

**I'm moving to a smaller fandom, the Kid Icarus fandom. So if you still want to read my work and know a thing or two about Kid Icarus, you can check the fandom out in a couple days, and my new stories will probably be there. But if you don't, oh well.**

**And it pains for me to say this, and I already regret this, but...**

**Toodles.**

**-Mudkip**


End file.
